Para Esquecer Tempos Ruins!
by karolzeenha
Summary: Antes da Akatsuki capturar Jinchuurikis para retirar os bijuus de seus corpos, eles tentaram faze-los lutar à seu favor. Mas uma refém incomum mudou o rumo de toda a organização. ItaxOCC. Mundo Ninja UA.


Para Esquecer Tempos Ruins!

Sumário: Antes da Akatsuki capturar Jinchuurikis para retirar os bijuus de seus corpos, eles tentaram faze-los lutar à seu favor. Mas uma refém incomum mudou o rumo de toda a organização. ItaxOCC. Mundo Ninja UA.

Sinopse: Antes da Akatsuki capturar Jinchuurikis para retirar os bijuus de seus corpos, eles tentaram faze-los lutar à seu favor. Mas uma refém incomum mudou o rumo de toda a organização. Itachi tinha se juntado à Akatsuki logo após o massacre do clã Uchiha e foi um dos primeiros membros, depois de quatro anos, a organização ainda estava formando seus ideais e recrutando membros.

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Rating: T (Tortura, palavras de baixo calão)

Essa fic é um presente pra melhor amiga que eu poderia ter 3 Leticia, finalmente postando, depois de tanto vc me enxer com isso 3 Te amo :3

* * *

A Akatsuki é uma organização criminosa, cujo principal objetivo era reunir os 9 jinchuurikis ( portador de bijuus, monstros com caudas), treina-los dentro de suas doutrinas e fazê-los lutar a seu favor, concedendo uma força gigantesca para que a organização conquistasse, assim, o mundo ninja. Atualmente, seus membros ativos são: Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Pain, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu e o aprendiz Tobi. Todos os membros usavam um longo sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas.

- Consegui localizar a jinchuuriki de 5 caudas. Ela está localizada perto da fronteira da Vila da Nuvem e segundo meus informantes se encontrou a uns dois dias com o jinchuuriki de 4 caudas. – Um homem alto, ruivo, com vários piersings espalhados pelo rosto falou, entrando calmamente em uma grande sala oval, onde os outros membros descansavam. Pain se dirige para dois membros, que estavam um pouco mais afastados dos outros. – Itachi, Kisame, quero que vocês vão atrás da 5 caudas e a tragam viva para cá.

Os dois homens acenam com a cabeça e vão em direção a porta, sendo acompanhados com os olhos pelos outros. Kisame era um homem muito, com a pele azul e as feições que lembram muito um tubarão, carrega consigo sempre uma espada quase duas vezes o seu tamanho. Itachi ainda era jovem, mas já possuía traços de homem, o que o faziam ser mais bonito do que já era, possui longos cabelos negros acinzentados, os olhos quase sempre com seu Sharingam, o doujutsu pertencente ao seu clã, Uchiha.

- Já não estava mais aguentando ficar parado! – o cara de tubarão jogou sua enorme espada em cima dos ombros, tomando o caminho para a vila da nuvem.

- ... – Itachi apenas seguiu seu parceiro, sem falar nada. Kisame já estava habituado com o jeito dele, não ligava mais se ele respondia ou não. Geralmente não.

Em algum lugar no pais do trovão, uma garota corria por entre a floresta, depois de muitos dias sem descanso, quando se aproxima de um pequeno vilarejo, ofegante, decide parar para descansar um pouco antes de continuar sua jornada. Era uma jovem de estatura média, longos cabelos castanhos claros que quase alcançavam sua cintura, e seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Era um pouco magra, devido a seus treinamentos ninjas, devia ter uns 16 anos. Seu nome é Teiji Ayumi.

- Por favor, gostaria de um quarto. – Ela pede a recepcionista de uma pequena pensão, que gentilmente lhe entrega uma chave. – Obrigada! – Ayumi chega no quarto e vai tomar um banho, coisa que não fazia a algum tempo. Depois do banho, se deita e não demora a cair no sono.

Não muito longe dali, Itachi e Kisame se aproximam do vilarejo. Entram em um bar e logo são atendidos.

- O que os senhores irão querer? – A garçonete perguntou, não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Itachi.

- Eu quero um dango¹ e um chá verde. – Pediu Kisame

- Sakê. – A garçonete quase desmaiou ao ouvir aquela voz séria, baixa e serena.

- Vou buscar seus pedidos. – Saiu quase flutuando, caindo de amores por aquele homem misterioso.

- O informante de Pain não deve demorar muito para vir nos encontrar, tendo em vista a urgência da mensagem que nos enviou. – Comenta Kisame, enquanto saboreia seu dango.

- Espero que seja urgente mesmo, não gosto de perder tempo em missões. – Falava calmamente, bebericando seu sakê. Itachi não é o tipo de homem que gosta de perder seu tempo com nada.

Depois do quarto dango, o que fez Itachi pedir um para ele, tendo em vista que aquela era sua comida favorita, o informante finalmente chega. Um pouco receoso ao receber os olhares nada amigáveis dos dois homens, ele resolve não fazer muito rodeio sobre a informação tão importante que ele tinha para dar.

- A garota está aqui no vilarejo, eu a vi chegando a algumas horas, sozinha. – falou rapidamente, como se isso fosse amenizar pelo seu atraso.

- Onde ela está?

- Em uma pensão, não muito longe dali. – O homem engoliu seco quando Itachi se dirigiu a ele, alguma coisa nesse homem o deixava apavorado.

Os homens se levantam, e vão na direção indicada pelo informante.

Na pensão, Ayumi descansava tranquilamente, sem imaginar o perigo que a cercava. Do lado de fora, Itachi e Kisame já se preparavam para uma emboscada.

- Com licença, minha irmã se hospedou aqui hoje mais cedo, eu estava em missão e ela ficou de me esperar, a senhorita poderia me dizer em qual quarto ela está? – Por mais que Itachi não faça esforço nenhum, sempre que ele fala com qualquer mulher, independente da idade, elas não resistem, e lhe dão qualquer informação.

- Ela está no quarto 502.

Itachi sinaliza para Kisame fique de prontidão, caso algo saia errado e vai ao encontro da garota. Enquanto isso, Ayumi acorda sentindo fome e resolve ir procurar algum lugar onde pudesse comer. Ao chegar ao topo da escada do andar onde estava, sente um chakra muito forte próximo a ela. Sabendo que existiam pessoas atrás dela, ela começa a pensar em uma maneira de fugir, olha para uma pequena janela ao fim do corredor e sem pensar duas vezes corre até ela. Itachi alcança o andar quando Ayumi estava no meio do caminho. Ela para. Os olhares se cruzam. Ela imediatamente reconhece o mando preto, característico dessa organização.

- Akatsuki! – Ela exclama, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para Itachi. Os dois ficam imóveis por alguns segundos, antes dela voltar a correr em direção a janela, pois sabia que não seria parea para ele, ainda estava muito cansada dos dias de viagem sem pausa. Consegue alcançar a janela, bem a tempo de sentir uma rajada de vento passar bem acima de sua cabeça.

Por um momento, pensou em olhar pra trás, para saber quais seriam suas chances de fuga, mas não teve muito tempo, pois no momento seguinte, sentiu um forte baque atingir a lateral de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra uma parede. Ao olhar pra frente, ela vê outro membro da akatsuki, segurando uma pesada espada, que, provavelmente, fora o que a havia acertado. O homem com feições de tubarão esperou que seu parceiro se juntasse a ele.

- Então, achou mesmo que poderia fugir de nós? – O tom de Kisame era de deboche, e Ayumi não gosta nada de quando debocham dela.

- Claro! Como se dois idiotas como vocês pudessem me pegar! – Se levantou rápido e mesmo sentindo todos os músculos gritarem, não demonstrou dor alguma. Mostrou o dedo do meio para eles lançou uma bomba de fumaça e correu. Correu muito, esbarrando em muitas das pessoas que estavam assistindo toda a luta.

- Pelo jeito dela, pode ser que ela nos dê algum trabalho. – Kisame suspirou – Mas depois da bomba de fumaça, já não tenho tanta certeza assim.

"Como se uma garota dessas fosse dar trabalho para mim" – Itachi fechou os olhos ao pensamento, ativando seu sharingam logo em seguida. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ayumi tendo alcançado a floresta, começou a diminuir o passo, pensando ter despistado os akatsukis. Parou apenas por alguns instantes, para recuperar o folego. Antes que pudesse ver em qual direção seguir, uma kunai acertou uma de suas coxas, fazendo com que ela começasse a correr em qualquer direção. Itachi aproveitou de sua velocidade e da vantagem do sharingam para parar em frente a ela, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair.

- Não resista! Não vai adiantar de nada, afinal.

- E você ainda pensou que não seriamos capazes de te pegar?! – disse rindo, Kisame achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – Ayumi falou em tom um pouco ameaçador, ou, pelo menos, ela achou que sim.

- Não use esse tom com nós, garota. Seja boazinha e apenas nos acompanhe.- Ayumi se levantou bem devagar, sem demonstrar que iria correr ou algo parecido.

- Vocês querem a bijuu, não é? É por isso que estão atrás de mim.

- Nossa, como você é esperta.

- Suiton - Kokuu no Jutsu² - Sem aviso prévio, Ayumi lança um jutsu, aproveitando que Itachi estava de olhos fechados. Os dois são pegos de surpresa e não conseguem impedir que ela corresse. A área afetada pelo jutsu era bem extensa, e o jutsu em si, bem forte, criando uma nuvem negra que fez chover um líquido altamente inflamável.

- Perdi minha paciência. – Kisame tremeu ao ouvir Itachi. Todos sabiam o que acontecia quando ele perdia a paciência.

- Só não se esqueça que a missão é leva-la viva.

- Não esqueci. – Ativa novamente seu sharingam, e desaparece.

A jinchuuriki de 5 caudas não conseguiu se afastar o tanto que gostaria, mesmo o corte em sua perna não sendo profundo, estava difícil de correr muito rápido, fora o desgaste em que já se encontrava. Entrou em desespero quando sentiu uma presença muito próxima a si.

- Você está me irritando. – Disse tão calmo, que ela duvidou se estava falando a verdade.

- E você está ME irritando, me deixa em paz! Não fiz nada pra vocês!

- Independente disso, você virá conosco, por bem ou por mal. – Ayumi não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas que aquele homem lhe dava arrepios não tinha dúvidas.

- Me obrigue! – disse em tom de deboche.

- Pense melhor no que você vai me pedir da próxima vez! – Ayumi não sabe em que momento ele chegou tão perto, ao ponto de encurrala-la em uma arvore que estava próxima. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que os olhos daquele homem a sua frente, e no momento em que ela lhe fita nos olhos tudo fica escuro.

Ela sente um grito subindo em sua garganta, que corta o silencio mórbido da floresta e desmaia.

Kisame não demora para chegar onde Itachi acabara de completar sua missão. Itachi põe a garota sobre seus ombros, e os dois homens partem em direção do esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Fim do capitulo 1

* * *

Legenda:

1-Dango: é um bolinho japonês feito de mochiko (farinha de arroz), relacionado ao mochi. É geralmente servido com chá verde.

Dango são consumidos normalmente em relação a períodos do ano, mas diferentes variações são tradicionalmente consumidos de acordo com as estações. Três a quatro dango são geralmente servidos em palitos. Uma variação do dango de Hokkaido é feito a partir de farinha normal e assado com shoyu.

2- Suiton - Kokuu no Jutsu: Libertação da Água - Técnica das Nuvens Negras

Então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Deixem suas opiniões, eu e a minha co-autora agradecemos muito.

Nós modificamos alguns fatos sobre a akatsuki para que se encaixasse na fic, como os objetivos principais dela, pelo menos no começo. Para esclarecer alguns fatos, nessa fic, o Itachi já está na Akatsuki faz quatro anos, a organização em si ainda não está com todos os membros originais. A personagem Ayumi foi totalmente criada por nós. As bijuus teram seus jinchuurikis alterados também.

Qualquer outra duvida, só perguntar :D


End file.
